Test Subject: Mutant enzymes
- Move left - Move right - Jump - Crouch - Shoot |websites = Doesn't exist |preq/seq = Previous Real Game: Test Subject Series }} Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes is a totally random sequel of the Test Subject Series, with new enzymes, bosses, and stuff. Story Note:'''The color chosen for the new enzymes in this game was chosen for various reasons (mainly aesthetic). I didn't want to copy anyone's idea when I chose these colors. During Test Subject Complete, a lot of Mercenaries were left alone in Doctor Nastidious' base, where they created the Orange Goo Pie. But one mercenary decided to take some samples and to do his own experiments in the small lab he made. He is not planning world domination, but he was interested in the Professor's work and managed to create a lot of random enzymes in a small amount of time. He is using a Blue to test his experiments, which is equipped with a Proto-Suit or with Rex209, depending of the nature of the test. Gameplay The gameplay is mainly the same as in the Test Subject Series, but with more hazard and cool-looking enzymes. The game in general is more difficult than the other TS games, due to the new enemies and bosses. BackgroundTS.ME1.png|??? TheMercenary_TestChamber.png|An empty test chamber at The Mercenary's lab Levels These are not in the correct order for now. Level 1 The top Spawner pipe will constantly spawn Tiny running yellow enzymes every 5 seconds that will run to the left. Level 2 In this level, the player has to get the two key cards in order for the food pill to open. The top Spawner pipe will spawn one Creeper enzymes at a time and will wait 5 seconds to spawn the another. The lasers will stay 2 seconds off and 3 on. Level 3 This level is very similar to the level 13 of TSG, with different enemies. Level 4 The bottom proton cannon shoots every 3 seconds. Pinky Boss Fight The Spawner pipe on the right will spawn Pinky when the levels start, and retract for the rest of the level. The Abomination Boss Fight In this level, the player faces The Abomination. The boss will spawn on the unreachable platform on the middle. Each time The Abomination uses it's scream, it will teleport on the platform from the ceiling, and teleport back from the ground after that. Bonus Levels When the player finishes all the regular levels, he will unlock the bonus levels. When playing the bonus levels, the player will not play as Blue but will have some new characters, with different abilities and attacks. Characters '''Main article: Characters (Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes) Enemies *'Dodge yellow enzymes' *'Flying yellow enzymes' *'Teleporter yellow enzymes' *'Crawling yellow enzymes' *'Yellow enzyme creatures' *'Tiny running yellow enzymes' *'Mimic yellow enzymes' *'Creeper enzymes' *'Spartan enzymes' *'Professor Nastodious' *'Blaze enzymes' (By Chiselerlikescheese) *'Abomination enzymes Bosses *'The Mercenary' *'Yellow Siky' *'Thwock' *'Flying red enzyme' *'Pinky' *'The Abomination' Hazards Same as in the Test Subject Series *'Spawner pipes' *'Bullets: :Yellow enzyme bullets :Fire bullets :Electric bullets *Goo teleporters' Interactive objects Same as in the Test Subject Series '''Note:' Some levels may contain two key cards instead of one. *'One-way platforms' *'Bouncy tiles' Category:GouchnoxWiki Category:Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Puzzle game Category:Shooter Games